The Ice Of Faith
by wolfie-chan
Summary: Izzy discovers an underground jail, but he can't get ahold of Davis, Yolei, or Cody. It's up to the original Digi-Destineds to save the slaves. But when they are attacked, Lydia (my original character) must use her new digiegg to save the day!


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon! I am just a really really really really big fan of Digimon!  
  
* * * The Ice Of Faith  
  
* * * By Wolfie-Chan  
  
* * * "Hey Joe!" Izzy called from across the busy arcade. The blue haired teenager made his way to the Air Hockey table to greet his friend.  
  
"Hi Izzy, whats up?"  
  
"Eh, same as usual. Want to test your luck with a video game?" The red haired boy grinned cunningly.  
  
"No thank you. I uh...I was just using the arcade washroom. I'm on my way to an um...important...gathering, er, meeting...sort of...thing." It was obvious Joe was nervous, especially when he started adjusting his glasses.  
  
"Oh?" Izzy tilted his head.  
  
"Yes....well...ok..." Joe then heaved a sigh. "Fine! It's a date!"  
  
"Hmm...Who?" Izzy asked curiously.  
  
"Her name is Lydia Takaaki."  
  
"Oh...well, good luck with your date. See ya."  
  
* * *  
  
**Ring.....Ring......Ring*** "Hi Jun. Is Davis there?.....He's at a soccer game? I see....Could you tell him to call Izzy when he gets back?....Thank you."  
  
**Ring....Ring.....Ring*** "Hi Mrs.Inoue. Is Yolei there?......Computer Club? Oops, I guess I forgot about that. Hehe....could you tell her to call Izzy when she gets back?...Thank you."  
  
***Ring....Ring....Ring*** "Hi Mr.Hida. Is Cody there?....You're in the middle of a Kendo lesson? I'm sorry.....Could you get him to call Izzy when you two are finished?....Thank you."  
  
***Ring....Ring...Ring*** "Hi Mrs. Kamiya. Is Tai there?......Thank you.....Hi Tai! This is Izzy. The Digimon Emporor has put up a new jail to keep his slaves. I can't get ahold of Davis, Yolei or Cody. Kari's home, right?.....Ok! Round up the rest of the team and meet me at the Middle School computer lab......Bye."  
  
* * *  
  
Izzy, Tai, Matt, TK, Kari, and Sora were all gathered in the computer lab. Mimi just happened to be visiting at the time, so of course, she had come along too.  
  
"Great. Looks like we're ready to go!" Izzy said, looking around.  
  
"Yep! It's gonna be so cool being all together again, in the Digital World. I can't wait to see Palmon!" Mimi smiled.  
  
"Uh huh...but where's Joe?" TK asked.  
  
"Oh yea, Joe. He said he would be a bit late." Tai siad.  
  
"What? So do we wait or not?" Gatomon questioned, sounding slightly anxious.  
  
"We go." A voice came from the door.  
  
"Joe!" Kari exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, and I brought someone." Joe replied. He stepped into the room, and in the doorway stood a pretty brown haired girl wearing a school uniform similar to Sora's.  
  
"ACK! Joe! How are we supposed to Ogay otay ethay igitalday orldway!?!?!" Izzy exlaimed.  
  
"Um....You mean how are we supposed to go to the Digital World? Don't worry, we still can." Joe said. That's when everyone noticed something in the girl's hand. A digivice! The old type.  
  
"I'd like you all to meet Lydia Takaaki, she was digidestined too. It turns out she was in the Digital World at the same time as all of us, but fighting her own battle." Joe explained.  
  
"Lydia, this is Tai, Matt, Kari, TK, Mimi, Sora, and Izzy."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Lydia bowed slightly to be polite.  
  
"Ok, now that we've been introduced can we get on with this?" Tai walked over to the computer. Everyone else followed his lead.  
  
"Right! Digi-Port, OPEN!" Kari commanded, holding her digivice to the screen.  
  
* * *  
  
The team appeared in a forest, deep in the Digital World. The had fallen out of the TV, and were in quite a pile on the dirt path.  
  
"Ugh! Get off me!"  
  
"You're on me!"  
  
"I can't breathe! GWAAAH!"  
  
"Gerroffme! Gerroffme!"  
  
"Uh....guys?" Agumon (along with all the other Digimon) stood in front of the jumbled teens, looking quite confused.  
  
Everyone looked up. Surprised, and happy to see their Digimon (except for TK and Kari, who had their Digimon with them already) everyone got themselves untangled quickly, and got up to hug their monster friends.  
  
"This is Gommamon!" Joe introduced Lydia to his Digimon.  
  
"Nice to meetcha!" Gommamon smiled.  
  
"Hi Gommamon. Do you know Dakomon?" Lydia was happy to meet to seal Digimon, but when she mentioned the name of her Digimon Partner her expression changed to worry.  
  
"No!" Gommamon said.  
  
"Oh...." Lydia looked away.  
  
"LYDIA!" A cute blue wolf was running through the forest, right towards the group. Everyone stopped to see the pair reunited for the first time in nearly two years.  
  
"It's so good to see you Dakomon!" Lydia exclaimed.  
  
"I knew you'd come back!" The wolf pup responded.  
  
"I hate to spoil the moment, but we should get going. Come on." Izzy urged the group on.  
  
* * *  
  
"So, this is where he keeps his slaves..." Sora said, looking down the corridor. on either side of them were cages of Digimon Slaves.  
  
"Well, most of them anyway." Izzy responded.  
  
"Ok, you guys know what to do!" Tai exclaimed, pointing to a lock. He stood back as Agumon jumped forward yelling, "Pepper Breath!" A ball of fire escaped his mouth, breaking the lock.  
  
"YEAH!" Tai high-fived the Dinosaur.  
  
"Ok, us older kids will take care of the locks. Our rookies only have enough strength to do that. TK, Kari, Gatomon and Patamon. You guys are in charge of getting these guys out of here, and back into the forest." Matt told the two kids.  
  
"Alright!" Kari said, "Digi-Armor Energize!"  
  
"Digi-Armor Energize!" TK exclaimed.  
  
Gatomon and Patamon both glowed brilliantly, and in a few seconds they were replaced by two Armor Digimon, Nefertimon and Pegasusmon.  
  
"Wow! So that's what an armor Digimon looks like! I want one!" Lydia said.  
  
"Alright, let's get down to business." Joe said.  
  
The hallway of cages was alight with many different colours.  
  
"Marching Fishes"  
  
"Blue Blizzard!"  
  
"Pepper Breath!"  
  
"Spiral Twister!"  
  
"Blue Blaster!"  
  
"Poison Ivy!"  
  
"Super Shocker!"  
  
After a while, all the Digimon were finally freed.  
  
"Phew! I'm just about ready to pass out." Gabumon sighed, sitting down.  
  
"No time to rest, guys. Let's get out of here." Matt said.  
  
"Yeah, this place gives me the creeps!" Mimi exclaimed.  
  
"Uh huh. Come on!" Lydia started toward to ladder (they were in an underground tunnel).  
  
"And just where do you think you're going?"  
  
Everyone turned to see the Digimon Emporer standing behind them.  
  
"Back off!" Nefertimon and Pegasusmon stood protectively in front of all the kids.  
  
Tai ran for the ladder, urging Lydia forward.  
  
"Run for it!" He yelled.  
  
Everyone climbed up the ladder quickly, and then the co-champions followed them up.  
  
"Don't think you'll get away that easily." The Digimon Emporer grinned evily.  
  
"Master, why must you always send Digimon after them? Why not just let them get away. I'm sure a few missing slaves won't hurt your collection." Wormmon suggested quietly.  
  
"I'm the one with the brain here, so just shut up and leave me alone!"  
  
[Outside...]  
  
"Look!" Dakomon looked to the sky where a purple snake with an orange helmet and grew tattered wings was headed right for them!  
  
"What in the Digi-World is that!!?!" Biyomon cried.  
  
"It's Airythonmon! A flying snake Digimon at the champion level, Airythonmon protects the skies with his Venom Blast!" Tentomon explained.  
  
"It's got a Dark Ring!" Izzy noticed.  
  
"Then that must mean...A control spire!" TK turned to look. Just as he suspected, a dark tower was on the horizon.  
  
"Let's go TK! We'll get the control spire!" Kari said. The two kids got on the backs of thier Digimon and headed for the spire. Immediatly they were face to face with Airythonmon!  
  
"Venom Blast!" The Digimon hissed. A green and purple blast of energy came from his mout, aimed straight at Nefertimon and Pegasusmon!  
  
"Pegasusmon! Move!" TK commanded. His Digimon was quick to respond, though Nefertimon wasn't as lucky. She fell to the ground, with Kari on her back. The girl fell off, landing on her back on the hard forest ground.  
  
"Kari!" Tai yelled, running towards his little sister. Airythonmon turned his attention to the boy, using another attack. Tai quickly dodged, but another attack was aimed at him.  
  
"Tai!" Agumon cried, running to protect his friend.  
  
"Pepper Breath!" Agumon yelled, releasing a hot ball of fire at his enemy. The snake Digimon spiraled right around it, and Agumon's attack harmlessly wandered into space.  
  
By this time, TK was almost at the Control Spire. Another Airythonmon appeared from behind the dark tower, heading straight for TK and Pegasusmon!  
  
"Venom Blaster!" It hissed. Once again, the agile horse Digimon dodged the attack. He went higher into the air, and used his own.  
  
"Star Shooter!" He yelled. Bright stars hit Airythonmon, but had nearly no effect. The Digimon flinched, and roared, and flew fast at Pegasusmon and TK. It wrapped itself around the two, squeezing the strength out of both of them. TK went limp, and Pegasusmon de-digivolved to the harmless Patamon.  
  
"Biyomon!" Sora looked to the pink bird at her side. The Digimon nodded her head, and then flew off.  
  
"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon yelled, aiming a twisting green flame at Airythonmon. Dropping TK and Patamon to turn it's attention toward her, the snake Digimon started chasing her. Then the other joined in as well.  
  
"TK!" Matt called, catching his brother just in time. Gabumon caught Patamon.  
  
"Come on, let's run for it!" Joe called over his shoulder to the others. Everyone started running, Tai carrying Kari, and Matt carrying TK. The two Airythonmon chased, showing no sign of giving up.  
  
"Joe, where exactly are we going?" Lydia asked. Joe looked over his shoulder at her, but didn't respond.  
  
"I don't think he knows." Dakomon said blankly. Then an Airythonmon appeared straight in front of them! Behind them the other chased.  
  
"We're trapped!" Mimi cried.  
  
Suddenly, the ground gave way underneath them! Everyone was screaming, and then in a matter of seconds they were all in an underground ice cave.  
  
"It's f-f-freezing down here!" Lydia commented.  
  
"Aaaah, the nice cold." Dakomon sighed.  
  
"Ah, yes, nothing like the cold to get rid of those flees." Gabumon agreed.  
  
"You two are crazy!" Gatomon eyed the two wolf Digimon suspiciously.  
  
"Hey look! Something is glowing!" Izzy ponted down a frozen hallway to a small purpley light.  
  
"Come on." Tai said. By now Kari and TK were getting better, and could walk by themselves. As they got closer they could see it was a Digi-Egg on a frozen ice pillar!  
  
"What's that?" Lydia exclaimed.  
  
"A digi-egg!" Kari said.  
  
"But who's is it? I don't recognize that symbol." Matt asked.  
  
Utter confusion filled the air, but Joe looked to Lydia. She nodded, and then looked to the Digi-Egg. Then, she spoke.  
  
"It's Faith." She said calmly. Everyone stopped to stare at her.  
  
"That was my crest; the crest of faith." Lydia explained.  
  
"Try to lift it!" Joe encouraged. The girl walked toward it, cupped her hands around it, grasping the cool egg. With a gentle nudge, the Digi-Egg broke free of it's resting place. A greyish purple beam of light shot up into the air, and her pocket glowed the same colour. She reached into her pocket, pulling out her plain grey Digivice. It was glowing! In front of everyone's eyes, it slowly morphed into a new Digivice, white with grey purple!  
  
"WOW!" Lydia exclaimed.  
  
"Hey, does this mean--?" Dakomon didn't even finish, Lydia knew what to do. She turned toward Dakomon, raising her new Digivice and yelled, "Digi-Armor Energize!"  
  
"Dakomon Armor Digivolve to...." The small puppy Digimon was engulfed in a blinding light, and when she stopped glowing, a large wolf Digimon with armor stood in her place, "Aroodramon, the Ice of Faith!"  
  
A gasp of shock arose from the group of Digidestineds.  
  
"Who's that?" Patamon questioned.  
  
"It's Aroodramon! A co-champion armor Digimon, beware her "Arctic Avalanche!" She shoots subzero beams of ice at her enemies!" Gatomon said.  
  
"Alright then, Aroodramon, it's time to kick some digi-butt!" Lydia cheered. She climbed up onto the back of Aroodramon, and then it ran up and out of the ice cave. It was almost as if it could fly just by jumping!  
  
One of the Airythonmon started chasing Aroodramon, and another one was coming from the other end. At just the right moment, Aroodramon jumped out of the way, leaving the two snakes to smack into each other. Viciously angry, they turned their attention back to the energetic wolf.  
  
"This could get ugly. Lydia, you'll have to stay where it's safe!" Aroodramon told her. She jumped up into a tree, leaving Lydia there, and then jumping back to fight with the pair of Airythonmon.  
  
By now the others have climbed out of the cave, and watched the battle in front of them.  
  
"Hey Joe, look up there!" Gommamon said, pointing a claw to a tree.  
  
"Hey! Lydia!" Joe called. Lydia look to the ground, and then waved back to Joe. Suddenly his expression turned to worried.  
  
"Watch out!" Joe yelled. An Airythonmon crashed into the tree, sending Lydia falling! She managed to grab onto another branch, quite a few feet above the ground!  
  
"Help!" She cried. Joe ran under the tree, arms outstretched to catch her if she fell. Without warning, the branch snapped! Lydia plummeted to the ground, but Joe caught her!  
  
"Are you ok?" He asked.  
  
"Yea, thank you!" She responded. The rest of the group ran over to the two, and they watched as Aroodramon finished off the baddies.  
  
"Arctic Avalanche!" She yelled. The blade of ice on her forehead started to glow, and she ducked her head down. Then, a beam of ice shot from her blade to the Dark Ring on one of the Airythonmon's tail. It was deleted, and Airythonmon was safe! Aroodramon did this again, and both of the Airythonmon were back to normal. They shook their heads, and just flew off as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Alright Aroodramon!" Lydia jumped in up and down cheering her Digimon on.  
  
"No for the spire!" Aroodramon called, running past them to the Control Spire.  
  
"Silent Ice!" It was as if a tornado had escaped from her mouth, destroying the dark tower in front of her!"  
  
"Yeah!" The team exclaimed in unison.  
  
***  
  
"Well, Dakomon, looks like me and you have our very own Armor Digi-Egg!" Lydia said, hugging her Digimon, and looking at the Digivice she had just gotten that day.  
  
"Uh huh! And the best part is, I get to stay in the real world with you until this is all over!" Dakomon smiled, looking up at her friend.  
  
"Well, here it is. The TV. See ya later, buddy." Tai said to Agumon.  
  
"Uh huh!" Agumon replied.  
  
"May I?" Lydia asked TK and Kari.  
  
"Ah, sure. It's your first time and all." TK answered back. Lydia smiled, and held out her digivice to the TV. It started glowing, and the humans (along with Patamon, Gatomon, and Dakomon) were transported back to the real world.  
  
* * *  
  
"Well that was quite the adventure." Lydia was in her room, with Dakomon lieing on her bed. The girl paced around the room, she had been trying to think of how she would go about daily life now that her Digimon was back with her.  
  
"Yep!" Dakomon agreed.  
  
"Oh, and Lydia?" The small wolf puppy said. Lydia turned to face her Digimon.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"We still get to go back to the Digital World, right? Ya know, to look out for those new kids Izzy told us about. And to help get rid of those control spires? And of course those kids won't be able to handle Digimon slaves what with trying to fight the Digimon Emporer."  
  
"You have a point there. I guess we will have to go back then." Lydia couldn't help it, after responding she burst out giggling.  
  
"Hey, what's so funny?" Dakomon jumped to all fours, her tail waving every way.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Lydia said, sitting down to pet her. Then she picked up a pillow, and smacked the Digimon upside the head.  
  
"HEY! Pillow Fight!" Dakomon grabbed the other pillow in her teeth, and smacked Lydia with it.  
  
* * * 


End file.
